Don't You Forget About Miley
by Smart Alex
Summary: After Jake leaves, Miley and Lilly hatch a plan.. to follow him. Spoilers for 'People Who Use People'. Now totally complete.
1. Don't You Forget About Miley

**Don't You Forget About Miley**

The beach was crowded, filled with locals and tourists alike, and the breeze was pleasantly warm. All in all, it was just another typical day in Malibu, with the typical teenage crowd hanging out at the food court, as two girls conferred in whispers at a corner table.

"Are you kidding me?" Lilly demanded, eyes wide and somewhat reproachful. "Jake Ryan kissed you_ and_ asked you out, and you pushed him off the rail?"

"He didn't actually ask me out," Miley grumbled, absentmindedly stirring her banana smoothie with a straw. "He's _planning_ to ask me out in four months. Maybe."

"And you pushed him off the rail," Lilly reminded her.

Miley let her head drop onto the table and groaned. "What else was I supposed to do, Lilly?" she wailed, voice muffled. "He's going to be in Romania for four whole months. He'll probably forget all about me. Heck, I'd forget about me if I was in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of hot celebrities for four months."

"I don't think he'll forget about you so fast," Lilly said doubtfully. "Not after that kiss."

Miley raised her head up and narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lilly raised her hands in self defense. "Nothing! Just, you know, it was shocking enough to make me drop my popcorn. I mean, I still feel like I have popcorn down my shirt."

Miley sighed and reached over, picking a piece of popcorn out of Lilly's hair. "You do."

Lilly shrugged. "Oh, well. Anyway, it knocked _me_ out, so I'm pretty sure it must've knocked him out, too. I don't think he'd be able to forget you after that." Looking thoughtful, she amended, "I don't think he'll ever forget the girl who pushed Jake Ryan off a rail, either."

"Not helping," Miley growled, and dropped her head back onto the table.

For a moment they sat in silence, Lilly sipping her own banana smoothie, and Miley staring at the table. As people walked by them, a few did a double take, surprised to see two pretty girls surrounded by such a gloomy atmosphere.

Lilly slurped the last of her smoothie, put down her cup, and smiled.

"Miley!" she announced.

"Mmm," Miley said.

"I just heard something really interesting," Lilly continued, smiling wider than ever. "I hear Hannah Montana's been invited to a movie set to do some extra publicity."

Miley jerked her head up. "Are you insane?" she demanded. "You know I—I mean, _Hannah_ – doesn't have any publicity to do now. She's busy with school, remember?"

"I know," Lilly said. "But you see, it was her best friend Lola's idea, since nothing's better than Hannah Montana, unless it's more Hannah Montana. And who could possible need Hannah Montana more than the poor Hannah-less people of Romania?"

Miley stared at her.

Lilly stared back.

And then it clicked.

Miley bit her lip, trying to keep her smile down. "I don't know, Lilly."

"Oh, come on!" Lilly exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "It could _totally_ work, and you know it. I'm sure Jake would _love_ to put in a good word for Hannah with the movie people."

"I don't think my dad would like it," Miley said, but she was already grinning.

"Liar," Lilly declared. "Your dad would love to travel somewhere new."

"Well, he did say he wanted to get out of the house more," Miley agreed.

Lilly nodded vigorously, looking hopeful.

Miley stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Okay,_ fine_," she announced.

Lilly jumped to her feet, still grinning widely, and hooked her arm in Miley's. "Awesome!" she chirped. "Maybe you could even find Jackson a nice vampire girlfriend, or something."

Miley blinked and looked over at her. "Lilly, vampires don't live in Romania. They're in Transylvania."

"Same difference," Lilly said dismissively. "They're close enough, anyway."

"Right," Miley scoffed, but she smiled.

-

* * *

**author's notes:** Title based on.. well, you guess. This is a oneshot, which is why it says 'completed', because Hannah Montana is sort of my guilty pleasure, since it's one of those Disney Channel shows I'll never admit to actually kind of liking. At least, that used to be my opinion, until I checked out what fanfiction existed.. and, well, it was a little bleak, so I thought I should contribute something. After all, grammar is totally cool, spellcheck's pretty nifty, and Miley+Jake4ever!!. :) 


	2. I’ll Push All Miley’s Inhibitions Aside

**2: But I'll Push All Miley's Inhibitions Aside**

"Romania?" Robby Stewart repeated, staring at his daughter. "What on God's green earth do you want to go there for?"

Beaming, Lilly opened her mouth to answer for her, but Miley swiftly clapped her hand over it before she had a chance to say anything. "It would be educational," she said, smiling innocently, as Lilly did her best to nod in agreement.

"Educational," Robby echoed incredulously.

"Yeah, you know... for being Hannah Montana. We were learning about—_ow_!" Miley yelped, as Lilly pinched the hand keeping her silent, and quickly removed her hand and folded her arms. "Oww… oh, I mean, um, Romanian folk songs in school, and some of them seemed pretty cool," she said smoothly.

"They sound a lot better in person," Lilly added. "You can't even find good Romanian folk song CDs here, just because it sounds so much better in person that they don't even _make_ CDs anymore."

"I see," Robby replied. He looked at them, noting Miley's carefully nonchalant smile and Lilly's especially cheerful one, and sighed. "Let me get back to you on the Romania thing, okay Miles?"

"Sure!" Miley agreed. "We'll just.. go upstairs for a while. C'mon, Lilly," she hissed, and pulled her friend along with her.

Robby watched them run upstairs, and shook his head. Jackson poked his head over the couch, where he had been napping. Having heard every word of the conversation, he shook his own head.

"They're up to something, Dad," he said wisely. "I can smell it."

"It's probably your socks, son," Robby said fondly.

"_Dad_."

Robby laughed. "Don't worry, I know they're planning something. And I plan to get to the bottom of it." And with that, he left the room, muttering something about maps.

Once his dad was out of sight, Jackson leaned down to sniff his foot, and immediately wrinkled his nose in disgust.

-

"Lilly, why do you always try to explain things?" Miley grumbled, throwing herself onto her bed. "'_They don't even make CDs anymore_'," she mimicked. "Honestly, who would ever believe that?"

"Do you think your dad fell for it, though?" Lilly wondered, settling herself in lotus-position on the floor. "I mean, he let us go awfully fast."

"I don't know," Miley sighed. "I guess I'd have to tell him the truth sooner than later."

Lilly looked admiringly at her. "You're really brave, Miley. I don't think I could ever tell my parents if I had a hot boyfriend and wanted to follow him to Romania."

"No _way _am I telling my dad about all of that!" Miley yelped, sitting up abruptly. "It's weird enough as it is. I don't need to make it worse by having to explain all of that to my dad."

Suddenly, there was a knock, and Robby opened the door, asking "What were you gonna explain to me?"

Miley and Lilly exchanged a panicked look.

"The exchange rate!" Lilly blurted out. "It's really high. In Romania, I mean."

"Math class," Miley offered as an explanation. "What's up, Dad?"

"What's up, Mr. Stewart?" Lilly echoed.

Both girls looked up at him, striving to look as innocent as possible, and Robby exhaled heavily before beginning to speak.

"Listen, girls, I know you've got something up your sleeves, so just go ahead and tell me what's going on," he suggested. "Would this whole Romania thing have anything to do with that movie Frankie Muniz is making?"

Miley blinked. "But Frankie Muniz isn't making a— oh,_ that_ movie!" she realized, and laughed loudly to cover her confusion. "No, no, it has _nothing_ at _all_ to do with Frankie's movie."

"He's not even making a movie in Romania anymore," Lilly piped up. "Jake Ryan's got his role instead!"

"Aha!" Robby exclaimed. "So it's Jake Ryan's movie in Romania, huh?"

"Oops," Lilly muttered, and Miley groaned.

"Isn't he that stuck-up kid you're always complaining about? The one in the Zombie High show?" Robby asked, folding his arms.

"He's not that bad," Miley said quickly. "I mean, I kind of judged him too quickly."

"Yeah, he's totally cool," Lilly added, beaming.

"And he just _happens_ to be in Romania when you want to be," Robby said, the strangest look appearing on his face. "I think I get the picture now."

Miley winced. She had a feeling that by now she probably looked exactly like a tomato, but with hair. And clothes. And a face. What the heck, she could be a human tomato if she wanted to be.

"Wow, you're good, Mr. Stewart," Lilly said approvingly, totally oblivious to Miley's discomfort. "It took me forever to pick up on it, and I was there, like, all the time--"

"Lilly, shut up," Miley hissed.

"Now, now," Robby said soothingly. "It's okay, Miley. I know you really haven't had time to think about this kind of thing much, because of Hannah, but it's all just a part of being a teenage girl."

"_Dad_," Miley complained, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I want you to know that you can always talk to me about things like this," he continued. "It may feel weird to you, but it's really okay to be Jake Ryan's fan."

"But Dad, it isn't like that, really!" Miley babbled. "I mean, we talked and stuff, but it wasn't anything, I mean, I'm not his--"

"His _fan_?" Lilly repeated, grinning widely.

Miley blinked.

"Did you just say I'm his fan?" she demanded, and promptly fell off of her bed.

-

_Thump. _

Jackson muted the TV, and listened carefully. His sister had to be up to something – thumps on the ceiling just weren't part of a normal conversation, after all. And then came more thumps, slightly softer than the first one had been, and the unmistakable sound of hysterical laughter.

Jackson looked at the TV, and back up at the ceiling, and decided that whatever it was that was going on could wait until after Moody's Point was over.

-

Lilly had moved away from the bed after Miley fell off it and burst into laughter, and now stood at a safe distance next to Robby, who seemed at a loss for Miley's strange behavior.

"She's still in denial," Lilly explained knowledgeably. "She never expected to be confronted this directly about it."

"Right.." Robby said skeptically.

"… _fan_!" Miley gasped inbetween laughs, pounding the floor with her hand.

They watched her for a few more moments. Finally, Lilly had had enough, and yanked Miley up off the floor.

"Okay, laugh time's over," she snapped, and Miley giggled one last time before finally being quiet.

"Thanks," Miley muttered, and Lilly gave her a sunny smile in return.

"Are you done?" Robby asked seriously.

Miley nodded.

"Well, Miles, after thinking about it, I've decided that this is the perfect opportunity for you to practice something you can never practice enough," Robby announced.

Miley held her breath, and exchanged a hopeful glance with Lilly. Maybe Hannah could go to Romania after all, maybe she could still see Jake. There might still be hope..

"You can practice being Miley Stewart, an ordinary teenaged girl from California, who has absolutely _no_ reason to go to dad-blamed Romania, especially when you can read about Jake in all those girly magazines you buy," Robby said decisively.

"But I thought you wanted to get out of the house?" Miley suggested desperately. "Maybe a little traveling would be good?"

Robby sighed. "I meant I wanted to get out of the house and away from you and your brother for a while. Sometimes you two fight worse than barn cats in an alley!"

He would stick to his decision, but it was still painful to see her dejected face.

"I'm sorry, Miles, but I don't think you going on a trip like that is the best thing right now," Robby said kindly, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Miley fell backwards onto her bed and sighed. Four months suddenly seemed a very long time to wait. Was it even worth it?

"Hey, Miley?" Lilly's voice interrupted.

Miley looked over at her friend, and the expression on her face was enough to suggest what she was thinking.

"What are you planning now?" she asked suspiciously.

Lilly smiled widely.

-

* * *

**  
author's notes**: Thank you so much for all your kind comments, faves, and reviews – they actually influenced me enough that I was toying with the idea of turning this into a series, but I finally decided that maybe a slightly more definite ending would be a better compromise. Guess this isn't a oneshot anymore, hmm? But since the Jake Ryan storyline has pretty much been resolved in canon, please don't expect any more updates -- maybe think of this as a prequel? And one that ends here, at that. Again, thank you for your support! (:-) 

In Hannah Montana fashion, the main title comes from the song 'Don't You Forget About Me,' and the second chapter's title comes from 'Must Have Done Something Right,' by Relient K. "Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe/Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me/And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way/But I'll push all my inhibitions aside/It's so very obvious to everyone watching us/That we have got something real good going on".


End file.
